Stargazers
by PurplePatchwork
Summary: Two lovers contemplate death. A The Adventure Zone fanfic, Taakitz-centered.


"You know you have nothing to be afraid of, right?"

"Hmm?"

They had been sitting outside on the porch, Taako leaning against Kravitz, legs curled up on the divan. Taako had cooked for one, but Kravitz had humoured him with the wine. There were so many stars now. Taako knew they wouldn't blink out, not ever again.

Kravitz had an arm slung easily around Taako's waist, giving a small squeeze. "I know I shouldn't talk business right after such a delicious meal."

"Of course it was delicious, I made it," Taako said with a satisfied smirk. He had made tacos. The dish that saved all of existence. He made tacos every year on this exact day. In honour of Joaquin.

Taako felt laughter rumble through Kravitz' chest. "That goes without saying. But Taako…your sister came to me recently."

"Lup?" Taako sat up a little straighter. This didn't come as too much of a shock, seeing how his boyfriend and sister had the same occupation nowadays. Still, he could guess at where the conversation was going, and was debating on whether to just get it over with or play dumb.

"Yeah. She…I think I'd better just come out and say it." He breathed in deeply. "She asked me if she could be the one to come and get you. You know when."

Taako sunk deeper into Kravitz' embrace, feigning disinterest. "Yeah, sure. Seems appropriate." Even though his boyfriend was the literal Grim Reaper, they rarely discussed this topic. But he supposed it was about time, seeing how he was getting on in years. He wasn't a young pipsqueak of a hundred anymore. And he certainly had gotten used to being a mortal.

Kravitz was stroking his hair, making Taako close his eyes. "You know you'll never be alone, right?"

Taako puckered his lips. "Don't worry. I was just thinking if you'd still want to kiss me when my beautiful face is decaying."

Kravitz laughed again, leaning over to peck his forehead. "And you're asking this of the guy whose face is a skull half the time. I believe those were your exact words."

Taako smiled, eyes still closed. He did not fear death, never had. Still, he wondered what it would be like. To go to the ethereal plane, not just for a quick visit or to hide from battle, but for eternity. Surely, knowing a Reaper or three had its privileges, but he would be a spirit like anybody else. They would never forget him in this realm, he made sure of that. Angus' descendants would take care of the school. His cookbooks were still selling like crazy, even though he doubted there would ever be someone to live up to his cooking standards. And he made sure they'd never get rid of the statue depicting all of them, a massive monument of rock and gemstone that told the story of their journey in a single frame. No, he didn't fear being forgotten. Just as he would never forget his friends.

Lucretia had been the first to go. The years she sacrificed to Wonderland had been crucial ones, after all. Taako had never been as close to her as some of the others, and even at the funeral, he still found it hard to forgive the woman who had made him forget his sister. He cared for her, in a strange way, but he had been unable to shed a tear over her untimely death. As the others said encouraging words and talked about the memories they shared, Taako found himself falling back, blending with the walls, unable to join. He was doing a lot better at the letting-people-into-his-life part at that time, but with a past like his, old habits indeed died hard. Oh, he did try. He had baked macaroons to be buried with the body, joined in the drink that followed, even let Kravitz comfort him when the other thought comfort was needed. No tears. Not a single one.

Magnus was a different story altogether. Taako had always known he would have to say goodbye sooner rather than later, knew fully well that humans didn't have the longevity of elves or dwarven folk. Magnus surprised everyone by growing old, but death came regardless.

Taako didn't think he'd ever cry over anyone, not ever again. But he wept like a baby the night Magnus called his friends to his room for the last time. He left their realm holding his wife's wedding ring, and he looked both too peaceful for a warrior whose motto was to rush in, and too fragile for a man known for his strength, of both body and of mind. Magnus ought to run and laugh and _live_ , not lie there with the tiniest of smiles, the softest of whispers coming from his mouth. There were so many more adventures to be had, didn't he know his friends would miss him terribly?

Being an elf, especially one dating the Grim Reaper, Taako had his fair share of experience when it came to death and dying. He knew what the ethereal plane looked like, felt like, he did not fear death. But he did come to fear saying goodbye. Never again wanted to experience the surprise of losing someone for an eternity, the only thing left behind being a quick message, scribbled onto a meaningless piece of paper.

Taako didn't cry in front of his friends during Magnus' funeral, but later that night, Lup found him alone in his room, sitting in the corner, holding his knees close to his chest as he slowly rocked his body. She didn't even need to ask, sitting down beside her brother and wrapping her arms around his shaking form, holding him until sorrow dimmed to acceptance.

It was only when Magnus died that Taako realised he was going to have to say goodbye a lot. He remembered a time when he felt like he was all alone on this world, that he didn't have anyone, and didn't need it either. Then how come he found himself surrounded by friends? What was he going to do about Merle, about Ren, hell, what was he going to do about Angus?! So little time had passed and already he had seen the boy grow into a fully grown adult, like a bud sprouting and blossoming into a gigantic tree right under his nose. He wasn't supposed to care, but here they were.

The years went by, and he did lose Merle, and Ren, and finally Angus. It never got any easier, but he did learn how to deal with the melancholic moods often distracting him from his work. He learnt to accept the support of his sister, and be there for her when she needed it as well. His twin sister was a litch, so she would be with him until the end of times. Taako sometimes worried about eventually having to leave _her_ instead, but Lup had Barry, so they would be okay. He trusted that nerd to take good care of his sister. Not that Lup needed anyone to take care of her. Besides, Taako would never fully leave, not with the brand booming and continuing to boom. No one would ever forget him, he'd made sure of that. He had come to accept the inevitable.

Thus, as he lay in Kravitz' arms, he did not feel fear or sorrow, only a deep trust that everything was going to be all right.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

A chuckle. "I know. And I love you too." Two strong hands cupped his cheeks, caressing the flesh. "And I already can't imagine a world without you anymore."

Taako opened one eye. "Going to make me immortal?"

Kravitz sighed, ready to apologise for the impossible, but Taako reached out and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry. I'm one of the bravest elves in the history of all of reality, remember? I'm not going to back down from this adventure."

Kravitz grabbed the hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I know. And I'm so, _so_ proud of you."

"Good. And promise to never stop being proud."

"I promise."

And thus they continued looking at the stars, beyond the stars, feeling completely at ease with their place in the universe. All was going to be well. And if it wasn't, for whatever reason, hell, Taako still had a couple of tricks up his sleeve to kick whoever's ass needed to be kicked. They were going to be just fine.


End file.
